Deer in the headlights
by Wolf Princess girl
Summary: How could Brynn and Hanso first met? And what about their second meeting? One-shot brynnso to the song Deer in the headlights


Deer in the headlights

_Okay, I heard this song and HAD TO make a song fic! I couldn't decide between Brynnso and an Amuto (Shugo chara) but I could think of more for Brynnso. So enjoy! Btw, I'm thinking of doing a one-shot series on the times Brynn and Hanso met. It will include prompts people could send me so let me know if you like the idea! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea! Neopets is owned by the neopets team, Deer in the headlights is owned by Adam Young/Owl city and I own NONE of the lyrics! We clear? Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Met a girl in the parking lot,<br>And all I did was say hello**_

Centimeters away from his prize, a young blue Ixi's hand was grabbed by a female Kougra's hand. The Ixi laughed nervously as he spotted her sword at her waist

"Hey there" He said

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, her blue eyes glaring at him

"Um… Saying hello?" The Kougra sighed and un-clipped some hand cuffs from her belt and tied up his hands

_**Her pepper spray made it rather hard for me,  
>To walk her home…<strong>_

"So… You're a new guard then?" Asked the Ixi as he was pushed off towards the cells

"Yes. Walk faster" Said the rather blunt Kougra. The Ixi gulped and walked a little faster

"I'm Hanso by the way" He said after a few seconds of silence. The Kougra hesitated

"Brynneth, but I prefer Brynn" She said quietly. The remainder of the walk was in silence until they arrived at the dudgeons.

"So, you have to put me in here now huh?" asked Hanso

"Yea…" Another awkward silence followed as Brynn removed the handcuffs and put him in the cell. Hanso has his back to her

"So, I'm the first criminal you've…" He didn't finish his sentence as he turned around and they were face to face looking into each other's eyes. He hadn't noticed how bright her light blue eyes were before. She raised an eyebrow

"Caught?" she asked. Hanso nodded, lost for words "Yea" she confirmed

"Then Miss Brynn," Shaking his head he came out of his trance "it has been a pleasure meeting you" He said giving her a mock bow. Brynn rolled her eyes but he saw a smile on her lips.

"Good bye Hanso" she said as she began to walk away

"Good bye Brynn" he said as she went back up the staircase. He slumped down onto the bed.

_Well that was interesting… _Thought the two young neopians.

_**Tell me again; was it love at first sight?  
>When I walked by and you caught my eye…<strong>_

A few months later, after Hanso had broken out of the dudgeons, it was a busy Saturday morning. And Hanso was on the lookout again. Since that one time he had managed to not be caught again. But he also hadn't seen Brynn since then… _Shouldn't I be happy about that? _He thought, _I mean, she is a guard and everything…_

_**Met a girl with graceful charm**_

His thoughts about the young female guard disappeared when he saw an old lady Yurble waddling about. He decided to follow her for a bit, his thieving instincts kicking in. He waited until she put down the bag as she sat down to rest and casually strolled by picking up her bag as he passed her and began to run

_**But when beauty met the beast…  
>he froze<strong>_

A hand grabbed his arm and put it into an arm lock. He dropped the bag and it was picked up by his captors other arm…

"Here you go Miss" A voice Hanso recognized spoke to the old Yurble lady.

"Thank you dear, I hope you lock him up well!"

"Will do madam" And he heard the old Yurble lady stomp off

"Do you remember the way, Hanso?" Asked Brynn, annoyance clear in her voice

"Brynn! How nice to hear you again"

"Yes yes Hanso, Now walk" Hanso did his best not to fall over as Brynn pushed him down the street

"Pushy much..." he could feel the evils Brynn was giving him against his back as he walked "So… How are you?" he asked

"Good." Brynn said before walking in silence

"You know, usually the civil reply to that is: Hi Hanso, I am doing very well thank you very much. How are you doing?" Hanso attempted to impersonate her.

"Hanso"

"Yes?"

" I sound nothing like that" said Brynn

"Sure you don't…" Said Hanso

"Hanso…" Warned Brynn, Hanso sensed she wasn't in the mood. They walked in silence for the remaining 30 seconds of the journey to the cells. Brynn locked him in again and he turned to face her again

_**Got the sense I wasn't her type  
>By the black eye and bloody nose<strong>_

"Whoa… What happened to you? Well, your face?" Asked Hanso, mouth open, Brynn somehow had a black eye…

"Was helping brake up a street brawl, got hit in the face. And I now have a bruise. Nothing that big" She said calmly, as if nothing was wrong. Hanso managed to close his mouth

"Wow, big brawl…"

"Yup, but oddly enough after I got hit they decided to co-operate." Grinned Brynn, "Anyway, try not to escape this time"

"No promises" Hanso said, jumping onto the bed.

"See you" Said Brynn walking off

"Yea" Brynn stopped at the top of the stairs and turned back around

"You know, you seam… How do I say this? Different to the other thief's I've met" Hanso raised an eye brow

"How?" he questioned

"I don't know you just… Do"

"Well, you don't seem like the average guard yourself" Hanso Gave her a smile. Brynn gave him a nervous smile back

"Is that a good thing?" she asked

"I don't know," Replied Hanso honestly "But I guess we'll find out one day" Brynn looked at him in confusion

"What do you mean?" Hanso finally realized what he just said

"I have no idea" Brynn chuckled "What?"

"You" and she continued to giggle, Hanso just looked even more confused, but before he could say anything "Well good bye then"

"See you again?' Asked Hanso, almost hopeful

"We will see" And with that Brynn turned and left.

_**Tell me again; was it love at first sight?  
>When I walked by and you caught my eye<br>Didn't know love could shine this bright  
>Well, smile because you're a deer in the headlights<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R? Please? *Blaine's puppy dog eyes* And let me know what you think of the one-shot series idea!<em>


End file.
